Talk:Nameplate
Is the information here correct? I scored between the top 11 and top 100 in event points during the recent Skulls Attack event, but I received no silver Snake nameplate. If these nameplates were a one-time only event, and can no longer be obtained, shouldn't this be added to the article? 10:31, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, the information on this page is a bit misleading. The only times the Snake nameplates were available was during the original Skulls Attack event (dated Dec. 29 - Jan. 5) and the Bound Dragons event which was from Febuary 23rd to March 8th. Oshiron (talk) 01:47, May 21, 2016 (UTC) New World Order? Hey, what gives man? I participated in the recent NWO event because I read on this page that it would be awarding the snake nameplates and I farmed my ass off for 2 weeks straight to get 4th place in the ranks and I don't see any snake nameplates in the event point exchange screen. So I basically farmed for 2 weeks straight for nothing. Where did you read that the snake nameplates would be awarded this event? I would like to know because I'm not happy about this at all. You shouldn't do that to people man. Oshiron (talk) 09:18, May 24, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry, I based it on this bit here, plus my stupidly thinking they'd only reissue the Snake nameplates if they, you know, actually reissued the requirements to unlocking them. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 10:09, May 24, 2016 (UTC) :So, wait. What gives then? Were they available in this event or not? If so then what were the requirements to unlock them? Oshiron (talk) 10:25, May 24, 2016 (UTC) ::All I know is that they got released during the New World Order event from May 10-24, and there wasn't even any official news explaining how to get it. I made sure to rectify the article to make clear they were rereleased without the Top Player bits. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 10:33, May 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Are you sure about that? Because I'm pretty sure that once you get the Snake nameplates, then they remain in the event point exchange screen forever. You might of just mistaken what that guy in the article stated about the Snake nameplates being rereleased when he actually had them in his EP exchange screen from the time he got it during the Bound Dragons or Skulls Attack events in which they were available. I've looked everywhere imaginable on Konami websites including twitter and facebook and I can't find any news of them even mentioning the Snake nameplates being made available anywhere. And now that I think about it, I don't recall the Snake nameplates being mentioned at all in the Online Information screen ingame while the event was live either. It doesn't make sense for Konami to release something but not explain how to get it. Oshiron (talk) 11:04, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Page needs editing Hey man, I know your just trying to do your job to the best of your abilities and everything and it must be a real pain to have someone tell you how to do your job but this page really needs to be fixed. No Snake nameplates were awarded at all during the recent NWO event. I've looked everywhere on Konami's websites and everything related and they pretty much confirm this. The reason the Snake nameplates appeared on that guys awards screen is because he most likely had them unlocked from the Bound Dragons or Skulls Attack event in which they were released. Once the Snake nameplates are unlocked, they stay in your EP exchange screen forever. If you don't want to make this edit, then I will. Oshiron (talk) 08:36, June 6, 2016 (UTC) :Took care of it. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 09:45, June 6, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks. Hope you don't mind, just made a few more minor edits myself Oshiron (talk) 10:30, June 6, 2016 (UTC) New nameplates? What's with all these new nameplates that were supposedly released on May 10? I play on PS4 and I only saw the Huey nameplate. Is it possible that they were released on different platforms like PC or Xbox one? Where did you find these anyway? Oshiron (talk) 23:24, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :To answer your question, other than Huey, they haven't been released on any system yet. These were from directly within the game's files. As far as how I found them, I requested help from a user by the name of Lemonguy on Facepunch and he uploaded them as well as various other stuff that were in the patch files. Next time, however, I'm probably going to do the transferring and uploading myself. He posted them and others on these places: *http://imgur.com/a/4WcID (Base colors) *http://imgur.com/a/zR7pa (Emblems) *http://imgur.com/a/5UkCx (this is where I got the nameplate from) *http://imgur.com/a/aCKng (Uniforms) *http://imgur.com/a/2rHGa (Weapons colors) :Weedle McHairybug (talk) 23:37, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :Ahh, okay. Thanks heaps! :) Oshiron (talk) 01:40, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Skulls attack? "and presumably the September 20-October 4 Skulls Attack Event to access" - What makes you say this? Did I miss something? I checked the online info and it didn't say anything. Normally when the Snake nameplate becomes available it says it in the online info. Man, these Snake nameplates announcements are becoming harder and harder to find aren't they? Oshiron (talk) 01:47, September 22, 2016 (UTC) :Yep, it does in fact mention it this time around. First page of the online news. I was surprised when I checked it myself. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 02:24, September 22, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, wow! I can't believe I missed that e.e usually they make like a big announcement for when that happens. But this time around they just kinda sneezed it at us xD oh, well. I know what I'm doing for the next 2 weeks :D Oshiron (talk) 02:38, September 22, 2016 (UTC) ::I'd do it myself, but unfortunately, my online MIT python course is eating away at my free time (and the fact that next week is Anime Weekend Atlanta doesn't help matters, either, especially when I definitely need to go there more than ever to ensure Misty comes back to Pokémon, get a lot of signatures and even distribute links to a friend's online petition, especially given how badly Pokémon's doing right now in terms of the anime). Hopefully they'll rerelease the event in November or December when I actually have the ability to do the event. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 02:43, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Deja Vu... Well, another supposed "snake nameplate contest" has just ended and just like last time, I didn't get any nameplates at all. I swear, it's like I'm doomed to never get a single one of these nameplates. To be fair though, this time around it wasn't you that made the mistake. It was Konami themselves that fucked up this time. They promised us nameplates and we got nothing. Then again, they promised us that they would try to "win back our trust" and gave us Metal Gear Survive so I guess I shouldn't be surprised. *slits wrists* Oshiron (talk) 10:53, October 4, 2016 (UTC) :Think you could bring the complaint up to Konami on the Metal Gear Official twitter account? Weedle McHairybug (talk) 11:15, October 4, 2016 (UTC) :I would, but unfortunately I do not own a twitter account :v I'm gonna email them instead Oshiron (talk) 19:16, October 4, 2016 (UTC) No Snake Nameplates Will Be Issued After about 2 days now, I was getting worried I wasn't going to get my gold Snake nameplate. Well that is the case, here is the second response I got from Konami... Hello. Thank you for contacting KONAMI Customer Support. We would like to thank you for your continued support and patronage for METAL GEAR SOLID V: THE PHANTOM PAIN. In the FOB Attack event that was held twice on 2016/7/19(Tue) to 8/2(Tue) and 9/20(Tue)to 10/4(Tue), we have confirmed that there was a description error in the Online Information of the Event announcement wherein there was an event ranking which was supposedly not held in the said event, but was stated as being held. As a token of apology, we plan on sending the following items in the next maintenance on 10/11(Tue) * 100 MB Coins We will be announcing through the Online Information at a later date so kindly check it from there. We sincerely apologize for the inconvenience this has caused. Your continued support for GEAR SOLID V:THE PHANTOM PAIN is always appreciated. Thank you for playing METAL GEAR SOLID V. Best Regards, KONAMI Customer Support Team I'm sorry to everyone who grinded hard for those nameplates, including myself... - SirMagneto Fuck, dude... This is so messed up. I feel especially bad for you because you actually farmed for the GOLD. I only farmed for the silver. I'm so sorry man, this really is unacceptable. 100 measily MB coins doesn't even remotely compensate for the countless hours I put into this shit let alone you. Konami is fucking dead man, they don't give a fuck about the fans at all anymore. Oshiron (talk) 03:20, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Eh, I'm not particularly upset. I was busy trying to do my MIT course and do Anime Weekend Atlanta anyhow (got a Famicom as well), so I wouldn't have had the time to hunt for Venom Snake nameplates. As soon as they do come back, I'm definitely making sure to do the event this time around, whether it be the Skulls Attack or Bound Dragons, I don't care. I want to make sure I get 100% of the game's items before I fully quit the game. We definitely need to note this, though. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 03:45, October 6, 2016 (UTC) BTW, good news, guys, Konami realized that 100 MB Coins will not exactly be enough compensation, so the Online Information has made clear that those who participated will definitely be eligible for the nameplates. In other words, you'll still get your gold and silver nameplates. Me personally, I still have to wait for next time we actually get a Venom Snake event before I can even get a Normal nameplate, let alone a bronze, silver, heck, even Gold, if there IS a next time anyways. Source: http://i.imgur.com/Hni0W48.jpg Weedle McHairybug (talk) 10:49, October 6, 2016 (UTC) My legit reaction to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JkFdJeNbsvk Oshiron (talk) 11:38, October 6, 2016 (UTC)